Lorelai
Description Lorelai is a happy sea creature who enjoys her simple life of piranha dancing and clam gossip. Once every one thousand years, she follows Adagio's song to the surface and brings him a dragon egg in exchange for a Hardy orange. But one day, the Storm Queen sings Adagio's song and takes several eggs away. Only then does Lorelai discover that the dragons are being used to destroy the race of men. Now aware of the truth and her complicity, Lorelai is determined to make up for releasing widespread destruction upon the world. Lorelay controls the ebb and the flow of teamfights, and it all revolves around her heroic perk Abilities That's Swell Lorelai's abilities leave pools of water on the ground. While on a pool, Lorelai becomes empowered. Using an ability while empowered consumes the pool she’s on and affects the ability used. Additionally, Lorelai's basic attacks are torrents of water that deals crystal damage. *Pools persist for 8s. *Basic attack crystal damage: 55-110 (level 1-12)(+70% Crystal power). *Empowered bonus crystal power 15-180 (level 1-12). *Empowered Fish Food: Reduced delay before impact. *Empowered Splashdown: Reduced delay before impact. *Empowered Waterwall: Stronger barrier. Fish Food Lorelai calls upon her aquatic friends at the target location. *After 0.8s, her pet clam snaps the area, dealing damage to enemy units inside and stunning them. *A pool filled with small piranhas persists afterwards, dealing damage over time to enemy units inside. *The stun duration scales with 0.03% of Lorelai's bonus health. *Deals 50% damage to minions, structures, summons, and Mythic Creatures. 'Stats' * Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11/ 10.5/ 10 * Energy Cost: 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 * Damage: 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 215 (+ 70% CP) * Damage / Sec: 55 / 95 /135 / 175 / 255 (+ 110% CP) * Range: 7.5 / 7.5 / 7.5 / 7.5 / 9.5 ---- Splashdown Lorelai throws a sphere of water at target location. *After 0.8s, the water forms a pool. *Speed up allied units inside. *Slows down enemy units inside. *Slow strength scales with 0.017% of Lorelai's bonus health. 'Stats' * Cooldown: 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 * Energy Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 90 * Speed Boost: 1 / 1.2 / 1.4 / 1.6 / 2''' * '''Slow: 25% / 25% / 25% / 25% / 25% ---- Waterwall Lorelai forms a protective veil of water around the target allied hero. *Cleanses the target of any movement-impairing effects. *Temporarily grants the target a large barrier. *After 4s, the water barrier drops on the ground, leaving behind a Splashdown pool (if learned). *Barrier strength scales with 15% of Lorelai's bonus health. 'Stats' * Cooldown: 80 / 65 / 50 * Energy Cost: 90 / 105 / 120 * Barrier Strenght: 400 / 600 / 800 (+ 100% CP) ---- Tips #Use Lorelai's abilities to aggressively control choke points or defensively peel for your team. #Try to anticipate high-damage windows to make the most out of your ultimate's barrier. #Lorelai isn't very durable, so careful positioning is the key to success Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Captain Category:Ranged Category:Characters